happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Cat and Mouse Stories
'''Cat and Mouse Stories '''is a two-part episode in Specy Spooktacular VI. Plot Part I Pierce strolls through a costume shop until he comes across a bunch of dolls on a shelf. One of the dolls appears to come alive and "roars" at him, turning out to be Dolly in drag. Pierce simply laughs and mocks the little mouse before selecting a devil costume by the store window. Dolly exits the store in frustration. Staring at a full moon, she is suddenly interrupted by the sound of a cat screeching. Crescent, in her werecat form, comes running for her. Dolly tries to run but is grabbed by the tail. Crescent tackles her prey until Lumpy tosses a shoe at her because of the noise she was making. After the werecat flees, Dolly realizes she has been left with a bitemark on her ear. Once the moon is exposed amongst some passing clouds, Dolly begins feeling a strange sensation. Her teeth become fangs, she grows claws, and her ears become pointed. Dolly walks up to a puddle to discover she has been turned into a cat. She sees this as an improvement and goes to test her scare tactics. Daphne and Brushy are shown walking by a streetlight, when Dolly pops out and hisses. The girls simply call her cute and pat her on the head, to Dolly's dismay. Dolly searches for Crescent in hopes of being bitten a second time. Soon enough, Crescent is spotted sitting on a fence. Dolly walks up to her but is ignored. So she swipes at her, angering Crescent enough to bite her again. Dolly flees into an alley in time to undergo her second transformation. She not only becomes bigger in size, but now develops more cat-like instincts. Crabby is seen digging through a dumpster as Goof waits beside him. Dolly encounters the yellow mouse and tears him to shreds. By the time Crabby finds a key to unlock his cuff, all that remains of Goof is one arm. Dolly, overwhelmed by her kitty side, gets down on all fours and lets out a puma-like snarl. She pounces on Crabby and struggles to penetrate his armor. She ultimately claws off one of his eyestalks. Lumpy throws a shoe at her and she runs off, passing by Niya. Part II Niya takes a walk around town and passes underneath a ladder, atop of which Handy is standing with a bucket of paint. Coming from the opposite direction are Mac, Mile and Mica with several stolen goods as Disco Bear pursues them in his police car. They knock into the ladder, causing Handy to fall onto the windshield of the car, leading him to crash into Crabby. A disco ball ornament hanging on the front view mirror shatters and Disco Bear is pierced by the glass. The paint bucket lands on Niya, turning her fur completely black. A nearby Stition barks at her, seeing her as an object of bad luck. On all fours, Niya runs until finding herself at the front entrance of Hexe's castle. Niya catches sight of a help wanted sign for a witch's assistant. She knocks on the door and is quickly greeted by Hexe. After a brief tour around the castle, Hexe gives Niya the task of guarding the place while she goes to shop for potion ingredients. Hexe proceeds to leave via flying broomstick, but when it fails to take off, she simply leaves on foot. Niya marches back and forth by the front door until being distracted by a mouse. She chases the rodent but it escapes through a hole in the wall, so she resorts to waiting in front of it, only to doze off. Mac, Mile and Mica climb into Hexe's room through the window, searching for something to eat. What they spot is a seemingly ordinary hunk of cheese. Mica samples the first bite, followed by her brothers. They start to feel funny before a puff of smoke covers the scene. Niya bursts in to investigate the noise, seeing the kitten trio now transformed into mice. The hungry cat chases them across the room, knocking over shelves and spilling various potions. A hole is suddenly blown through the wall, exposing Mac, Mile and Mica to a predator outside. The predator turns out to be Dolly, now in the form of a lion-sized creature. The trio hug each other in terror as the beast proceeds to eat them. Niya, still in the castle, sees one last potion bottle remaining and tosses it at Dolly, returning her to mouse form. Now Niya lunges at the mice as the screen blackens. Elsewhere, Hexe exits a magic shop with some new supplies. She has a run-in with Crescent, but defends herself with her magic wand and ends up turning her into a werefrog. Unfortunately, Crescent darts her tongue at Hexe and devours her anyway. Then she hops up a hill and croaks at the moon. Deaths #Goof is eaten by Dolly. #Handy splatters on the windshield of the police car. #Disco Bear crashes into Crabby. #Dolly, Mica, Mile, and Mac are presumably eaten by Niya. #Hexe is swallowed whole by Crescent. Injuries #Dolly is attacked and bitten twice by Crescent. #One of Crabby's eyestalks is sliced off. #Disco Bear is pierced by glass. Gallery catandmouse titlecard.png|Title card. catandmouse.png|A few Tom-and-Jerry gags would be nice right about now. catandmouse2.png|Still not scary... catandmouse4.png|Black cats stick together. catandmouse5.png|Nobody's gonna mess with Dolly now. Category:Specy Spooktacular Category:Fan Episodes